conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PSF Alliance
"Russian Government Government Terrorism, War Crimes, Cyber Terrorism High" What? Explain please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chechnya, Caucusus, Killing off political opponents, private hacking of various Western banks by Russian citizens gone unprosecuted. Need I say more? Woogers(lol what ) 19:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Small Pox attack was terrorism. It was committed on the orders of the Chechnyan President (Kadyrov). Being a government official, it was government sponsored terrorism. Everett considers the deployment of nuclear submarines to the Everetti coast to be terroristic in nature as well. Biological weapons is a war crime. Russia supports various Russian and eastern European cyber terrorist and hacker groups, the same way China is with Chinese cyber terrorists and hacker groups. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought the smallpox thing never happened. Also, 4chanistan is affiliated with 4chan hacker groups, they are cyber terrorists. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say that. It still happened. 4chanistan doesn't commit cyber terrorism nor does it support it like Russia and China do. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) In meant that as a retort to "Russia is affiliated with cyber terrorist and hacker groups". I think a smallpox attack is grossly unrealistic, I strongly recommend undoing it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you defending a blank, worse, an authoritarian blank?Woogers(lol what ) 20:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Because I disagree with the charges. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It's not your country, though, so why so much interest? Woogers(lol what ) 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That's what I want to know too. He is obsessed with Russia. I don't know why. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate PSF's support. Can FGC join PSF? Do Everett and Iraqistan personally support my invasion of Burma?Gatemonger 00:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, if they are sending personnel, why wouldn't they? Also this is the type of violence Cascadia prefers if there has to be violence, so if someone else is asking I would like to be asking too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) As you can see on the PSF page, the Planetary Security Alliance is extremely secret and covert. There is a publicized version known as a Security Alliance which alligns key nations together such as Everett, Israel and Iraqistan. The FGC can join the Security Alliance and would then it's highest government officials and military officials be secretly made aware of the PSF. As you can see on the page, the PSF operations are top secret and usually consist of irregular or illegal warfare (assassination, sabotage, espionage, counter-terrorism, infiltration, interventionist operations and etc). FGC may join since it's policies are very similar to the PSF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Pope Benedict is on your watch list for being a nazi scouts boy? I think he's driven by another vision today but still - I like it :p Regaliorum 14:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC)